24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Warner
Kate Warner was Marie Warner's protective older sister and daughter of Bob Warner. She was 29 on Day 2 and spoke some Arabic. After the events of the day, she became Jack Bauer's lover. Before Day 2 Kate lived in Saudi Arabia with her family for several years, and was familiar with the Arabic language and culture. The death of Kate's mother hit the entire Warner family hard, and Kate dropped out of school to take care of her sister Marie, who was unable to cope with the loss. Shortly before Day 2, concerned by some unusual transactions within Warner Enterprises, Kate hired private investigator Ralph Burton to investigate Reza Naiyeer, her sister's fiance . Until Day 2, Burton did not find any evidence of wrongdoing at the company or in Reza's past . Day 2 Worries about Reza Kate was to be the maid of honor at her sister Marie's wedding and was helping with the preparations. At 8:20am, Kate approached Marie and Reza, telling Marie that Andre was on the phone. Maire went to answer the call as Kate and Reza discussed some more preparations for the day. Kate seemed unhappy that Reza used the company's car to pick up his cousin from the airport, and asked her father about it. He told her not to worry, but she persisted and suggested that Reza took advantage of his position within the Warner company (citing a condo in Palm Springs and days off). Bob told her that Reza was trustworthy, and Kate reluctantly agreed. Bob said that he missed his wife, and that she would be proud of Kate and her sister . to Burton ]] Later, Reza was talking about guests with Marie and Kate. He seemed displeased that Marie's ex-boyfriend Scott was coming. Kate received a phone call and excused herself. It was Ralph Burton who called to say that he had found something out about Reza: his name came up on a file regarding Syed Ali, an international financier with ties to several terrorist organizations. He said there was a possibility that the dealings between the two were legitimate, but he needed Kate's help to know for sure . He asked her to check for his wallet to find out Reza's connection to Ali . Kate later called Burton and told him she had been unable to find Reza's wallet. He suggested that she looked for Reza's passport, which might be in his briefcase. She feels nervous for stealing the passport, but Burton tells her that all she needs to do is write down the countries that have been stamped for entry in the last six months. She agreed, and went to go to Reza's car to find the passport. After searching through his coat and briefcase, Kate could not find the document. She eventually found it and frantically wrote down everything Burton had told her to. Just as she finished and replaced the passport, Reza approached the car. He asked what she was doing, she she made up a story about having to move the car because more vans were coming. Reza said that Marie had told him to go and get more strawberries, and he would park the car on the other side of the house when he returned. Kate smiled and Reza drove away . A short while later called back to inform him of all the dates in Reza's passport, which included Frankfurt on May 19th. Burton said that they could compare Reza's travel dates with Syed Ali's to see if there was a connection. Before their conversation could continue, Marie walked in. Kate feigned the end of the phone call in a positive manner and greeted Marie joyously. Marie told her that she had called Brent's and ordered lunch because Reza's parents were arriving early. Kate agreed to pick it up, and Marie said that she finally felt like everything was under control. Marie then thanked Kate for doing everything with the wedding, and told her that she loved her. Kate said that she loved her too, and a short while later the two laughed over old photographs . Ralph called the Warner house phone a short while later, and Marie answered. When she took the phone to Kate, she asked who Burton was, and questioned if it was Kate's new boyfriend. Kate answered ambiguously, and took the phone. She asked Burton if he had checked the passport information, and he said that it confirmed that Reza and Syed Ali had connections. He told her that he had contacted Homeland Security, and that she could not tell anyone. Kate wanted to tell her sister but Ralph warned her against it. He told her to act normal and he would contact her again soon. He said she could endanger the lives of herself and her family if she revealed that she knew anything to Reza . Moments later, Reza and Marie ran up to Kate and asked her to come and meet Reza's cousin Sanjit, who she might recognize from the time that they both spent at Stanford University. They insisted that she came, and Kate angrily stormed away and refused to see him. Marie followed her and asked what was going on. Kate said that she was just nervous because she wanted her sister to be happy, and Marie said that she should be happy for her . The knowledge of Reza's connections proved too much for Kate, and she approached her father to tell her about what she had learnt. She said that whilst checking up on some missing money from their company, she found connections that Reza had to terrorists. Bob was certain in Reza's reliability, and assured Kate that there was an explanation for whatever Burton found. She asked why Bob was so sure that Reza was not connected to terrorists, and after a moment's hesitation Bob told her that he had Reza checked out himself; a lot more thoroughly than anyone Kate would have hired. He told her to start treating Reza like a member of the family. At that moment, Reza approached the two of them and jovially told Kate that his cousin had a crush on her. Kate said that she had to go and pick up lunch, and Reza offered to help her. She insisted that she was fine, but Reza insisted that he helped. With Bob's encouragement, Kate accepted his help . On their way to pick up lunch, Reza accused Kate of not liking him. Kate tried to brush off his concerns. He said that despite having worked at Warner Enterprises for three years and dating Marie for two, he and Kate never got to know each other. He said that she does not know him, but she said that her sister loved him. Reza took a turn away from their route to pick up lunch. Kate became nervous, but Reza said that he wanted to show her something. She became more and more agitated, despite his insistence that it was a surprise. She screamed for him to stop the car, which he did, and she jumped out. He asked why she was acting strange, and she questioned why he refused to tell her where they were going. He motioned to a house and said that he had bought it as a wedding present for Marie, and he wanted her to be the first one to see it . CTU's involvement Kate and Reza arrived back at the house and Reza left with the lunch in a hurry. Bob asked Kate if she liked the house, and she was shocked that her father knew about it. He told her that her concerns were unfounded and Ralph Burton was a P.I. who, he joked, could probably connect Bob to the Manson Family if he tried. Suddenly, Tony Almeida from Los Angeles CTU arrived, asking for Reza. Tony said he just wanted a few questions. Bob said that it was all a misunderstanding, but Tony said that he had the authority to interrogate Reza and unless Bob was willing to show him, he was happy to find Reza himself. Bob told Kate to go find Reza. She did, and he acted worried when she told him about an agent from a "counter terrorist agency." He told her that Marie was in her room adjusting her dress, and said to Kate to make sure that Marie did not find out. Kate agreed. When Reza was being interrogated, Kate expressed concern about going ahead with the wedding, due to occur in less than six hours. Bob refused to cancel it, and said that Kate just needed to keep Marie away from the CTU agents. Marie came out and found Agent Richards guarding a door with Reza in. Kate explained that he was being interrogated after she hired a private investigator to check up on Reza. Marie was hurt that Kate was interfering in her life and as she began to get angry Bob came over to try to calm her down. He reminded them both that they were all a family, but Marie said that she did not want Kate at the wedding anymore because what she did was unacceptable. --- Later, however, Kate found more suspicious records. She called Ralph Burton's office and got Paul Koplin, who agreed to come to the Warner home and take a look. As Koplin hacked into a password protected file, the hard drive began erasing itself. Kate and Koplin were kidnapped and taken to 18 Starling Court, where Syed Ali was waiting for them. Koplin was tortured and killed while Kate was restrained, but she maintained that neither of them had seen anything useful or told anyone anything about what they had found. Ali believed her, but his associate Mohsen wanted to be certain. While Ali left to pray, Mohsen tortured Kate. He was interrupted by the arrival of Jack Bauer and a CTU tactical team, who took him alive without harming Kate. Kate was able to tell Jack that she heard the two men mention "prayer," a vital clue that led CTU to a nearby mosque. Recovering from her ordeal, Kate volunteered to enter the mosque and identify Ali, since she was the only person who knew what he looked like. She successfully picked him out and he was apprehended in the mosque. When Jack pretended to kill Ali's oldest son, Asad, Kate was horrified and told Jack he was no better than Ali. However, she quickly discovered that it was only a ruse to coerce information about the bomb out of Ali. Soon after, Agent Tom Baker was investigating the last number called from Ali's cell phone, and Kate recognized it as her sister's. Later, Jonathan Wallace sets up a meeting with Jack, demanding him to bring Kate with him to the meeting. He wanted to use Bob Warner's company connections with the CIA to escape to another country and then kill Kate. However, Jack promised she would not let her get on the plane with him. Just as Kate was about to go with Jonathan, a team of commandos opened fire on them, forcing them to get away together, but not without Jonathan getting shot. he later dies at a clinic, and Kate witnesses Jack cut open Jonathan to get to the chip that could prove the Cyprus recording was a forgery. After Yusuf Auda removed the tracker from the chip, Jack took the tracker and gave the chip to Kate and Yusuf, instructing them to meet up with him at a local park. Jack proceeded to lure Peter Kingsley's men away. After both of them had waited for a while and Jack didn't arrive, Kate and Yusuf decided to head back to CTU, as per Jack's instructions. However, just as they were about to leave, three racists (Marcus, Rouse, and Cole) jumped Yusuf, and when Kate tried to intervene, they knocked her down to the ground. The racists severely beat Yusuf and took all of his possessions, including the chip. In exchange for the chip, Kate offered them money. Since she had no money on her, the thugs brought her to her house. After they got the money, Marcus wanted to to kill her, but a timely arrival by Jack saved Kate. In the process, though, the chip was damaged and was no longer a reliable source. At the end of the day, Kate picked up Kim Bauer for Jack. Whilst Kim was intially suspicious of her, understandly so after being forced to shoot former employer and insomniac Gary Matheson, Kate managed to convince her that Jack had sent her to pick Kim up and went to see Jack. Kate ended the day with both of them. Day 3 ]] Kate called Jack to tell him he had left his coat at her house. Jack apologized for ending their relationship on awkward terms. The reasons for their breakup were never made clear, but any number of factors (probably relating to Jack's work) may have contributed. The idea that Jack's work turned Kate away was further suggested when Jack told Chase Edmunds, that "every relationship he had ended because of his job". Expanded universe The Game During the events of 24: The Game, Kate called Jack, telling him that the same car was circling her house. Later, she was trapped in a subway car due to an earthquake. Peter Madsen pulled her out and took her hostage to stop Jack from shooting him. She was later taken hostage by Max to force her father, Bob Warner, to allow Max to smuggle stolen nuclear weapons out of the country. She contacted CTU from the yacht and Jack rescued her. Memorable quotes * Kate Warner: Wake up Marie! You're about to become the biggest murderer in the history of this country! ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Kim Bauer: Why would my dad send you to come get me? * Kate Warner: He trusts me. ("Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am") * Kate Warner: How can I tell you what I don't know? ("Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm") Background information and notes * The alarm code to Kate's house was 51224. * Of all the eight women Jack Bauer has been seen to be romantically involved with, Kate is one of the four to survive. (The others are Marilyn Bauer, Diane Huxley, and Audrey Raines). Appearances es:Kate Warner nl:Kate Warner Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate Warner, Kate